ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Jace Skell
Jace Skell is the CEO and founder of the blue chip company, Skell Technology. Background Born in Denmark, Jace showed an early interest and skill in the science. He graduated MIT with degrees in Aeronautics and Astronautics and in Computer Science and Artificial Intelligence. After losing his wife during 9/11 attacks, he no longer wants to feel helpless in the face of the future. Therefore, he seeks an idyllic future for all mankind. Skell Tech magazine.png |undefined|link=undefined History Jace Skell founded his startup, Skell Technology, in Silicon Valley in 1991. Through investments funds, he quickly moved the company into drone development. More military contracts followed, but he avoided developing actual weapons. The corporation moved into robotics, and after successfully going public in 1998, Skell Tech also began investing in other tech startups. Jace Skell lost his wife Diane during the World Trade Center attack of September 11th, 2001. After this traumatic event, Skell turned his interests even more towards security, but also towards the future. He began formulating a vision of a "World 2.0", and his biggest step towards this goal was purchasing the lease on the South Pacific archipelago of Auroa in 2008. In 2016, he created the Jace and Diane Skell Foundation for Life to combat juvenile malnutrition and improve access to education in sub-Saharan Africa. He sits on the boards of several major public companies and NGOs, such as Danois and FrImagine. He has recently been steering his company further into improved artificial intelligence research, creating autonomous drones, and secretly funding the research of Dr. Grace Maddox, whose Project Deus team has its sights set squarely on the Technological Singularity. He also created the Skell Pollinator drones that can be used for flower pollination as a substitute to bees ensuring food shortages eliminated, Earth's biosphere develops and thrives for decades to come. In 2017, he made surgical robots. Then in 2019, a female interviews Skell the critics claimed that with new autonomous systems, they risked "summoning the devil". Nonetheless, he explained his company combined AI and machinery to serve humanity peacefully, he would personally dedicated to keeping it that way. Reputation A visionary tech entrepreneur, Jace Skell is a man of many contradictions. A libertarian in spirit, he is also a patriot whose company holds many government contracts. he sees himself as leading humanity towards a wondrous, high-tech future, but he is hidden from the world on Aroa. He cares for his employees in an abstract way, but he is naive about their needs and about diffrences in class. He promised a human-friendly technology, but is secretly encouraging the transhumanist work of Maddox. Many of his employees ignore this dangerous alliance. Relationship Paula Madera was the first engineer he hired for Skell Tech, and one of his oldest friends. He is also friendly with Ayana Puri, and his best friend is Maurice Fox. Maurice's daughter, Harmony, calls Skell - "Uncle Jace". Peter Miles was Skell Tech's government liaison. Skell hired Sentinel Corp., whose president and CEO is Trey Stone, to run Auroa's security. Breakpoint Missions * Back to the Basics * Skell On The Move * The Enemy Of My Enemy Trivia His blood type is O negative. External Links *Tom Clancys Ghost Recon Breakpoint Story and Setting Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint'' Category:Characters Category:American Category:Ghost Recon Wildlands Category:Ghost Recon Breakpoint Category:Ghost Recon Breakpoint Characters